


Suffocating with tenderness

by kseniaa



Category: Tom à la ferme | Tom at the Farm (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniaa/pseuds/kseniaa
Summary: В ноябре погода совершенно непредсказуема. Точнее сказать, резкие заморозки и гололедица вполне ожидаемы для этой части Квебека. Однако, когда входная дверь захлопывается с ключами внутри, а вы не можете найти запасную связку, становится не до смеха, потому что несколько минут назад начал накрапывать дождь, готовый вот-вот разразиться по-настоящему сильным ливнем.
Relationships: Том/Франсис
Kudos: 5





	Suffocating with tenderness

Я чувствую его внутреннее напряжение. Вижу, как у него заиграли желвалки на скулах, а зрачки практически полностью поглотили собой светлого оттенка радужку. Смотрю перед собой на чуть заметно подрагивающие руки, которые он непроизвольно хочет сжать в кулаки, но в одно мгновение пелена, застилающая дымкой его взгляд, растворяется в приглушенном свете прихожей. Франсис резко запускает покрытые свежими царапинами руки в карманы потертых заношенных джинс, и, встряхнув головой, настороженно смотрит на меня, а в его глазах до сих пор продолжают полыхать непогашенные огоньки приглушенного бешенства.

Мне до сих пор с трудом удается улавливать эту тонкую грань между его маниакальным состоянием и адекватным поведением. Хотя, задумываюсь я сейчас, можно ли в принципе говорить о существовании у Франсиса «нормальности»? С точки зрения семантики приписывать Франсису эту лексическую единицу было бы, как минимум, непристойно. Он, словно та детская заводная собачка, на пузе у которой выпирает еле заметный рычажок, одним движением вверх которого пластиковые эллипсоиды, изначально задумывающиеся как глаза, наливаются багряным цветом, и механическое животное заливается истошным пищанием, мало чем напоминающим лай настоящей собаки. Если такую жалкую пародию на пса пару раз уронить на пол, то неизбежно произойдет внутреннее замыкание в его системе, и вы каждый раз будете вздрагивать от неожиданно раздавшегося тявканья в шкафу, потому что переключатель снова закоротило. Глупое сравнение. Когда я нервничаю, мне всегда хочется выстроить невидимый механизм из метафор в своем сознании. Это некий защитный рефлекс, позволяющий спрятаться от едкого ощущения, покалывающего в верхней части груди, и способствующий улизнуть от реальности, набросить на себя вуаль и, хоть на мгновение, поверить в себя. Скорее всего, именно по этому я еще не свихнулся окончательно. Мне так кажется.

***

В ноябре погода совершенно непредсказуема. Точнее сказать, резкие заморозки и гололедица вполне ожидаемы для этой части Квебека. Однако, когда входная дверь захлопывается с ключами внутри, а вы не можете найти запасную связку, становится не до смеха, потому что несколько минут назад начал накрапывать дождь, готовый вот-вот разразиться по-настоящему сильным ливнем. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Франсис дергает дверную ручку, а когда та не поддается ему, поворачивает голову в мою сторону. Его вопросительный взгляд говорит сам за себя. Я отвечаю, что, по всей видимости, оставил ключ внутри замка из-за своей рассеянности, опуская тот факт, что я был просто-напросто перевозбужден тем, что он этим утром не отпустил в мой адрес пару язвительных шуток, а, наоборот, с какой-то напускной доброжелательностью высказал свое желание, чтобы я помог ему в уборке сена в коровнике. Меня как будто огрели по голове этим непредсказуемым порывом ласки так, что я уже был готов упасть на колени и отдаться на растерзание лесным койотам. Франсис, по всей видимости, считает меня безнадежным, раз мне нельзя доверить такое простое задание, по его словам. Еще ни одного ругательство по отношению ко мне за это утро. Плохой знак.

Я задираю голову вверх, и крупные капли падают на мое лицо, скатываясь вниз по шее за шиворот свитера. Влага лишает меня ясного зрения. Непроизвольно щурюсь, смахивая воду с глаз, ежусь из-за неприятной влаги на коже. Я никогда не любил дождь, но с недавнего времени стал находить в нем некое спасение, словно вода могла бы смыть всю мою внутреннюю гниль и грязь. Не успел я очнуться от секундного замешательства, как уже насквозь промок от мгновенно усилившегося ливня. Внезапно я почувствовал резкий рывок в сторону крыльца, и, чуть оступившись, поднялся по ступенькам к входной двери. Это Франсис схватил меня за рукав куртки и притянул поближе к себе, под навес. Аккуратно высвобождаюсь из его уверенной хватки и смотрю прямо на него. Франсис говорит что-то очень невнятное про то, какой я тормознутый и тупой. Обхожу его сбоку и встаю рядом, слегка касаясь плечом его плеча. Какое-то время мы стоим молча и смотрим на колыхающиеся вдали деревья. Дождь барабанит по крыше, порывы ветра обдают морозом мои щеки. Боковым зрением пытаюсь уловить хоть какие-то эмоции Франсиса, но мне практически не видно выражение его лица. Он в своих новых массивных мартинсах на платформе кажется еще выше, несмотря на то, что мне итак постоянно приходится поднимать взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Холодно. 

— Заболеешь, будешь сам виноват, — вдруг еле слышно произносит Франсис.

— Что? — переспрашиваю я, не смотря на то, что прекрасно слышал его слова. Где-то читал, что наш мозг непроизвольно реагирует подобным образом, чтобы успеть переработать поступившую информацию.

— Ничего, — отвечает он.

— Прости, не знаю, как я мог оставить ключи дома, — осторожно говорю я, чувствуя першение в горле. С детства я был слаб здоровьем, и, чтобы поднялась температура, мне стоило лишь выпить стакан холодного молока. 

— Раздевайся…снимай куртку, она мокрая насквозь. — Франсис поворачивается ко мне и тянется правой рукой к застегнутой молнии.

— Э, пожалуй, я останусь в ней…в одном свитере будет еще холоднее, — не успеваю сказать я, как покрытый растрескавшейся синей краской бегунок стремительно скользит вниз. 

Франсис излишне напористым движением задирает края в противоположные стороны и стаскивает с меня верхнюю одежду. Да, я был, прав, стало намного прохладнее. Он бросает мою влажную куртку на стоящую рядом лавку. Шмыгаю носом и потираю замершие ладони, одновременно пытаясь натянуть на них чуть короткие рукава. 

— Ты похож на растрепанного воробья, — ухмыляется Франсис. 

— А? — Ему всегда смешно, когда я мучаюсь? По крайней мере, я ожидал сравнение с какой-нибудь помойной мокрой крысой. И на том спасибо.

— Тебе что холодно? Мне нет, — продолжает издеваться. Когда закончится дождь?

— Ты же теплее одет, — я не собираюсь отвечать на его провокации. Чего он вообще хочет? Меня колотит озноб, уже плохо соображаю.

— Тепло ли тебе, девица? Тепло ли тебе, красавица? — Франсис смотрит прямо на меня и расплывается в улыбке. Повеселиться захотел?

— Перестань. Я надеваю куртку обратно. Когда вернется Агата? — делаю недовольное лицо и закатываю глаза, чтобы хоть как-то продемонстрировать свое негодование и отсутствие желания играть в «кошки-мышки».

— Она не вернется. Точнее, я не знаю, когда. Может быть вечером, через пару часов. Или завтра. Если ее премилая двоюродная сестра, которая просто источает из себя гостеприимство, предложит ей задержаться у нее, то на следующей неделе. Как знать, как знать… — Невыносимо. Меня ломает изнутри. Не чувствую пальцы на ногах из-за хлюпающей промерзшей воды в кроссовках.

— У нее ведь есть с собой запасной ключ, да? — отстраненно спрашиваю я. 

В меня летят ледяные капли. Закрываю ладонями лицо, сжимаюсь всем телом, чтобы сохранить хоть небольшое количество тепла в себе. Смотрю сквозь пальцы на Франсиса, который брызгает скопившейся между двумя веточками полыни водой в мою сторону. И когда он успел их сорвать? Я резко поворачиваюсь к нему спиной, обхватываю себя за предплечья, чуть нагнувшись вперед. Как же мне плохо. И холодно. 

— Смотри на меня! — рычит Франсис. Еще чего.

— А иначе что? — сам не знаю, зачем я нарываюсь и провоцирую его еще больше. 

Франсис грубо хватает меня за плечо и резко разворачивает лицом к себе. Если повезет, останется след на коже. На мне плохо заживают различного рода травмы. Мое тело способно лишь затянуть рану, а вот отметины остаются на долгие недели, а то и месяцы. В середине октября я напоролся бедром на гвоздь, незаметно торчавший в заборе, так, что разодрал джинсы. Ржавый резной метал на несколько миллиметров вошел мне в кожу, но прежде чем, я успел отреагировать, непроизвольным движением дернулся в сторону. Гвоздь распорол покров моей ляжки примерно на сантиметр. Обрабатывая повреждение спиртом, я сфокусировался на еле видимых краях разодранной поверхности, которая раскраснелась от щиплющего антисептика. Рана уже успела покрыться запекшейся багряной коркой, а я не горел желанием получить какой-нибудь иммунодефицит, поэтому, подцепив кончиком ногтя свернувшуюся кровь, легким движением отделил ее от эпидермиса, чтобы тщательно обеззаразить. Пунцовая жидкость небольшим пузырьком вышла наружу из края пореза и побежала вниз по моей ноге, растекаясь в разные стороны, как речные притоки. Я попытался без видимого усердия остановить ее, пассивно прижав смотанный в несколько раз бинт к коже и после чего обмотав им вокруг бедро раза три. На мне остались розоватые подтеки, образовав некое подобие формы лунных кратеров.

Вид крови, синяков и ран в контрасте с алебастрового оттенка кожей всегда доставлял мне какое-то болезненно-извращенное удовольствие. Особое наслаждение видеть их на себе. Это автоматически напоминает тебе, что ты все еще живое существо, способное испытывать сильные чувства, особенно после того, как ты растерял фундаментальные человеческие функции, заключающиеся в получении положительных эмоций от обыденных вещей, от которых веет заплесневевшей пресностью. Как бы я не старался отрешиться от этого проклятия и настроить свое сознание на здоровое мировосприятие (кто вообще определяет эту норму? есть ли она?), девиация глубоко укоренилась в моей психике, пустив корневую систему в глубины разума. Без физической подпитки я напоминаю самому себе пациента психдиспанцера, накачанного сильными успокоительными, делающие тебя марионеткой в руках врачей, которые дергают за ниточки в нужном для тебя, по их мнению, направлении. Сколько бы я не убеждал себя, что мне это не нужно, данная потребность сохранялась и эволюционировала, приобретая ярко выраженные черты. Могу я открыться себе? А Франсису? Не хочу больше прятаться и подавлять свою гадкую природу, притворяться типичным двадцатипятилетнем парнем, который торчит восемь часов в душном офисе и улыбается своим раздражающим коллегам, а по ночам, закусив кулак, скулит от невыносимой внутренней пустоты, которая может быть заполнена только электрическими разрядами от хорошей пощечины. Прошу, ударьте меня. 

— Ты же не ударишь меня? — спрашиваю я. 

Франсис удерживает меня за воротник. Понимаю, что он и не собирался этого делать. Смотрит, как я дрожу то ли от холода, то ли от страха перед ним. Я уже сам не понимаю, что чувствую. Меня просто мутит, не чувствую землю под ногами. Франсис таранит меня взглядом. 

— Пошли, — бросает он после секундного молчания. 

— Куда? — не успеваю задать вопрос, как чужая рука накрывает мою ладонь. 

***

Прислонившись к деревянным доскам, образующим пологую поверхность стены в задней части коровника, расфокусированным зрением я пытаюсь собрать в единый силуэт расплывающиеся узоры, открывающиеся при радиальном разрезе древесины. Витиеватые полоски подрагивают, растягиваются, наслаиваются друг на друга, образуя между собой подобие солнечного протуберанца. Тянусь к одной из такой природной материи, провожу подушечкой указательного пальца вдоль нее по часовой стрелке, слегка вдавливая упругую плоть в практически незаметные расщелины неизвестной мне древесной породы. Черт, кажется, занозил руку. Неприятное ощущение. Беру палец в рот, чтобы снять зуд. 

Франсис быстрым шагом направляется в мою сторону, неся в руках покрывала цвета хаки. Он привел меня сюда и велел ждать здесь, а сам в это время отправился в сарай, на который, никогда не вешался замок, поскольку в округе, если бы и нашлись посягатели на чужое имущество (что вряд ли), то брать там особо было нечего, за исключением альбомов со старыми фотографиями, коробок с ретро журналами да нескольких пришедших в негодность рабочих инструментов, от которых почему-то сразу никто не избавился, а теперь они стали неотделимой частью фермерского антуража. С тех пор дождь не затихал ни на минуту, на дороге появились большие лужи, а земля стала сырой насквозь, так что при каждом шаге подошва утопала на несколько сантиметров в грязь. Франсис прошел сквозь распахнутые ворота и, поймав мой неопределенный взгляд, зашагал в моем направлении. 

— Сюда, — сказал Франсис, всучив мне в руки свою ношу и указывая куда-то в сторону.

— Куда? — справа от нас была только большая кипа сена, которую мы не успели раздать животным, так как засушенная трава успела намокнуть на улице, и нам пришлось занести ее под крышу, надеясь на то, что она просохнет и не сгниет.

— Оно уже совсем сухое, — Франсис, присев на корточки, пошарил рукой в колкой траве, а затем сел сверху, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги, достал пачку сигарет из кармана и сделал глубокую затяжку.

— Долго будешь еще стоять, придурь? 

Сажусь рядом с Франсисом. Он протягивает мне сигарету. Нет, спасибо. Продолжает держать ее в руке и боковым зрением посматривает на меня. Ладно-ладно. Только не начинай высчитывать секунды своего терпения. Раз…Два…Три. Делаю первый вдох, и никотин проникает в мои легкие. Я согрелся. Глаза слипаются, хочется спать.

— Почему ты вернулся? — неожиданно спрашивает Франсис спокойным тоном. Меня резко выдергивает из состояния дремоты. 

— А…я ведь говорил…еще тогда. — Нет, только не это. Прошу не заставляй меня выворачивать душу.

— Повтори. Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил это еще раз.

— Я не могу…не могу без этого места. Здесь я чувствую себя живым, как будто очнулся от многолетней комы. Очень долгое время я не мог разобраться в себе. С Гийомом было потрясающе…мы постоянно веселились, ходили в клубы, на вечеринки. У меня был с ним первый се… — Блять. Стоп. Заткнись, Том. Просто заткнись. — В какой-то момент мне стало не хватать его. То есть…понимаешь, в наших отношениях всегда был инициатором я. Мне не хватало внимания с его стороны. Я всегда хотел большего, отдавал всего себя, но не получал той взаимности, которую жаждал. В этом нет его вины, просто я очень зацикливаюсь на людях и не хочу делить их ни с кем…даже с окружающим миром…

— Сукин сын…ублюдок, — говорит Франсис. О, нет, что не так?

— Чт-что?

— Эта прошмандовка трахалась у тебя за спиной. Щенок никогда не мог удержать свой член в штанах.

— Не хочу думать об этом, — я ни разу не рефлексировал на эту тему с тех пор, как Франсис показал мне то фото. Не то, чтобы я не понимал, насколько сильно Гийом привлекал к себе всеобщее внимания и был жаден до общения и новых знакомств, а я стабильно раз в две недели впадал в подобие депрессивного эпизода, и единственное, на что был способен в эти моменты, так это лежать под одеялом в кромешной темноте. Конечно, мне хотелось, чтобы он оставался со мной, но я не мог позволить себе держать его постоянно около себя, как бы того не желал, поэтому без лишних слов отпускал его на ночные променады. 

— Мразь…сколько раз я говорил ему, не путаться ни с кем…вот, пожалуйста, к чему это привело, — прорычал Франсис, стиснув зубы.

— Ты это про меня? 

— А…да нет.

— После всего случившегося стало совсем невыносимо находиться в Монреале…я жил мыслями об этом месте, о здешней природе, об отрезвляющей туманной атмосфере…и я много думал о тебе…если мне не показалось…

— Не показалось. — Произнес Франсис с каким-то хищным оскалом и поднялся на ноги. — Да нас тут затопит, давно не было такого ливня. 

Что я только что услышал? Неужели это было то самое признание? Несмотря на всю очевидность моих чувств к Франсису, я никогда не произносил вслух чего-то подобного. От всех этих бутафорных откровенней в обоюдной любви мне становилось не по себе. Слащавое и приторное «я люблю тебя», приправленное щепоткой романтической обстановки, только бы испортило всю пикантность этого момента. Не то, чтобы я был снобом, отрицающим все общественные атрибуты любовных устоев, но эта недосказанность казалась мне нечто особенным, тем, что ускользает от глаз посторонних наблюдателей. Такая невидимая связь, возникшая между нами двоими, носила интимный, почти сакральный характер. 

Разливающееся теплое облегчение вперемешку с растущим во мне напряжением хотело вырваться наружу и сокрушить все вокруг мощным эмоциональным смерчем. Я сидел, прижав колени к груди, и старался подавить свою идиотскую улыбку, спрятав часть лица в шерстяном пледе. Сейчас я мечтал лишь об одном — почувствовать Франсиса, проникнуться им, утонуть в нем…но я не мог пошевелиться с места, а вместо этого просто прожигал взглядом его спину, надеясь, что он сам рано или поздно обратит на меня внимание. Франсис, держа сигарету в одной руке, смотрел на бушующую погоду, и было видно, что его тяготят какие-то мысли. Мне бы очень хотелось надеяться на то, что его задумчивость не приведет впоследствии к тому, что он просто оттолкнет меня, не захочет мериться с тем, что испытывает нечто большее, чем просто отвращение по отношению ко мне. Я не могу больше терпеть, мне необходимо ощутить его прикосновение на себе…тянусь к его ногам, хватаюсь за штанину и слегка тяну на себя, чтобы он заметил меня. Франсис поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня сверху вниз. Он тушит догорающий окурок о край рукава своей куртки и, убедившись, что тот потух окончательно, кидает его на сырую почву. Франсис ехидно улыбается и резко дергает меня за руку, заставляя резко встать на ноги. От неожиданности я чуть было не упал на него, но успел выставить вперед руки, так что теперь упирался обеими ладонями в его широкую грудь. Мне страшно смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому я не смотрю никуда. 

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает меня Франсис.

Я молчу. Молчу, потому что сам не знаю ответа на этот вопрос.

— Отвечай, когда я к тебе обращаюсь, — произносит он уже с явно выраженной надменностью в голосе. 

— Хочу…как в тот раз…на улице, — говорю я. 

Либо моя разгоряченная страсть затуманила все остатки разума, либо это начавшиеся сгущаться сумерки придали вечернему освещению матово-приглушенный оттенок. Франсис грубо сжимает мои плечи и ведет меня спиной вглубь помещения. Внезапно он толкает меня назад, и я ударяюсь поясницей о высокие железные прутья, за которыми находится пустой загон. Франсис хватается за металлическую рукоять и дергает вперед, отчего глухой удар, нанесенный массивной дверью, разливаются вдоль моего позвоночника. Тянет меня за ворот и буквально впихивает внутрь. Я прислоняюсь к стене, и Франсис медленной походкой приближается ко мне, так что мы оказываемся вплотную друг другу. 

Он просто стоит, опустив руки вниз, и, несмотря на то, что разница в росте между нами составляет всего порядка десяти сантиметров, складывается ощущение, что он выше меня на три головы. Не понимаю, чего он выжидает. Мне страшно пошевелиться под этим диким пытливым взглядом, но при этом не терпится прикоснуться к его губам. Беру его за руки и кладу их себе на шею. Франсис, кажется, не был удивлен моим отчаянным порывом, однако целенаправленно медлил с какими-либо решительными действиями по отношению ко мне, впервые предоставляя мне полноценный выбор и контроль над ситуацией. Он проводит пальцами вдоль моего горла, медленно, плавно, без всякой напористости. Теплые шершавые ладони контрастируют с моей холодной кожей. Франсис неприлично близко наклоняется ко мне и дышит куда-то в шею. Я полностью растворяюсь в этом моменте. Как же мне хочется, чтобы эта минуты хрупкого доверия никогда не заканчивались. 

Потеряв последнюю связующую нить с реальностью, я не замечаю, как Франсис уже прикасается губами к моей шее, но не целует, поднимается выше и кусает за ухом. Больно. Центральными резцами слегка прикусывает тонкую чувствительную кожу, а затем резко прокусывает ее до конца. Больно, но мне нравится. Приятно. Продолжай. Кажется, у меня пошла кровь. Я ощущаю, как теплая густая жидкость бежит вниз по шее. Франсис одной рукой отводит мою голову в сторону, другой продолжает удерживать меня за шею. Не понимаю, чего он хочет, поэтому перехватываю его правую кисть, и, к моему удивлению, он сжимает мою ладонь в ответ. Проводит языком по моей коже, слизывая кровь, сочащуюся из нанесенного ранее укуса. Опаляющее жаркое дыхание вперемешку с притупленной болью сводит с ума. Я слегка поворачиваю и опускаю вниз лицо, чтобы поймать губы Франсиса, но он откланяется назад и прижимается к моей щеке. Его рот измазан в крови, он слизывает особо крупные капли, пробуя меня на вкус. 

— Поцелуй меня…

Руки сжимаются вокруг моей шеи, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. На глаза набегают слезы. Франсис надавливает сильнее, я прошу его об этом. Сильнее. Тянущий спазм расползается внутри меня. Инстинктивно хочется хватать воздух ртом, но я этого не делаю, потому что еще в состоянии терпеть. Картинка расплывается. Как бы я не старался мыслить адекватно, у меня не выходит сосредоточить взгляд на его лице, ведь я просто-напросто задыхаюсь. Франсис просит не закрывать глаза. Возможно, мне это кажется. Боль практически перестает ощущаться, теперь существуем только я и он. Это и есть эйфория? Когда я уже нахожусь на грани потери сознания, Франсис ослабевает хватку и приобнимает меня за талию, чтобы я не упал на землю. Острая боль, вызванная резким притоком кислорода, пронзает грудную клетку. Я изо всех сил пытаюсь привести дыхание в норму, но легкие горят изнутри так сильно, что мне хочется вновь перестать дышать, чтобы унять это ужасное чувство. Кашель раздираает слизистую горла еще и потому, что я все-таки простыл. Это не та боль, которая мне нравится. Слезы, нынче застывшие на нижних веках, катятся вниз по щекам, у меня не остается сил сдерживать себя. Только не это. Больше всего на свете я не хочу, чтобы Франсис снова видел мою слабость. Незаметно я пытаюсь стереть лишнюю смущающую меня влагу рукавом, но эта попытка предотвращается Франсисом. Он берет меня за руку, тянет на себя и резко целует. Кровь и слезы смешиваются между собой, и я чувствую их солоновато-металлический привкус у себя во рту и на языке Франсиса.


End file.
